el incesto es apto en slytherin
by lunadiangelo
Summary: cuando lord voldemort se entera de que va a tener herederos no es lo que el mundo esperaba , pues hasta el tiene una vena pervertida


Se seguía un camino sinuoso hasta un castillo , dentro de aquel tenebroso pasaje , se escuchaban gemidos y suplicas , un cuarto en lo alto de una torre era el foco de aquellos sonidos , una mujer se encontraba de rodillas atada a una pared , mientras el hombre atrás de ella , la penetraba desde atrás , aunque la mujer estuviera feliz de servirle a su lord , sentía una opresión en el pecho , pues en la consideraba solo un objeto de placer , mientras ella se engañaba a si misma diciéndose lo contrario .

Cuando el lord ya satisfecho la soltó, la miro con desprecio.

Espero, que sepas valorar tu deber bella – le susurro con su tono de voz mostrando desprecio en cada palabra que le decía. antes de que ella le pudiera contestar la mando a que valla a anunciar una reunión donde su hermana , ella se arregló antes de salir e ir donde su hermana , estaba algo temblorosa por lo pasado pero se mantenía firme , pues al llegar donde su hermana tenía que hacerle unas preguntas antes de confirmar sus sospechas , desde hace más de un año que era la amante del lord , pues al no amar a su esposo y concederle un cargo más grande , era feliz a pesar de que el casi nunca le devolvía el placer diciendo que ese solo era un privilegio suyo.

Se apareció en medio de la casa de su cuñado, mientras veía a su hermana de 2 meses de embarazada de su marido.

Narcisa – le saludo cortésmente, pero antes de que se diera cuenta tenía a su hermana enzima suyo abrazándola, se reprimió las ganas de decirle que odiaba los abrazos, pues ella a un así la iba a seguir abrazando. La separo un poco para mirarla, seguía igual que siempre con su cabello largo y rubio, lo único diferente era una pequeña curva en su vientre y que sus ojos estaban brillosos.

Malfoy – grito esperando que lucius bajara, y no se equivocó en menos de 5 minutos lo tenía al lado suyo, - nuestro señor te necesita – le dijo mientras se dejaba guiar por Narcisa hasta el sofá, ella le ofreció un té el cual acepto con gusto, y le hizo la pregunta del millón

Narcisa, ¿sabes cuál es el hechizo de prueba de embarazo?- le dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, ella la miro extrañada, pero de todas formas le dijo.

Probatur ex. Le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos intentando descifrar la mirada de su hermana. Ella simplemente le dio un asentimiento de cabeza antes de retirarse.

Se encaminaba rápidamente a lestrange manor , era hora de darse cuenta de si había quedado embarazada o no, mientras le ordenaba a gritos a un elfo que le preparara un baño rápido, cuando finalmente entro a la tina se tensó en vez de relajarse, pues era hora de la verdad.

Se recostó en el fondo, dijo el hechizo no verbal, y espero, si el agua se volvía azul era positivo y se volvía de un leve color blanco era negativo, mientras esperaba reflexionaba de que aria si es que resultaba positivo, ella sabía que su señor nunca había querido tener bebes, pues según el podían ser un peligro para su poder, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba rodeada de un agua azulada

Una figura levemente encorvada recorría la fortaleza oscura, estaba lista para recibir el castigo merecido, su señor la había citado ese día y ella iba a contarle, camino hasta que encontró la puerta del estudio de su señor, escucho un leve "pase", mientras se arrodillaba para esperar que su señor le concediera la palabra.

Bella, habla rápido que no tengo todo el día – la apresuro mientras revisaba unos papeles . se arrodillo rápidamente mientras le contaba todo a su señor .

Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba tirada en el piso , mienras su señor la miraba con asco , pero cuando se dio cuenta su señor tenia una sonrisa diabólica , y dijo algo que no se esperaba.

Tu mantendrás el embarazo , y velaras por mi heredero , iras a vivir con tu hermana mientras dure el embarazo , y si algo sale mal conoceras mi furia - dijo mirándola a los ojos , ella asintió antes de ir donde su hermana a contarle todo .

Sin ser cociente de los planes del lord , el estaba harto de solo tener a bella , quería sangre fresca , y cual mejor que la suya propia , no importaba si era niña o niño , mientras le sirviera y no se revelara en su contra después de todo era un lord oscuro y ellos solo estaban para complacer sus deseos .


End file.
